Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display device and an operation method thereof, and particularly, to an image display device and an operation method thereof providing a related application interface to a user on the basis of an event inside the image display device or an event from an interworking device, and user's health information.
Description of the Related Art
Image display devices are devices for displaying and representing images, characters, or figures.
Image display devices have been typically used for displaying images of an original purpose. However, as advanced image display devices are recently emerged, various additional functions are provided through the image display device besides the image display function.
Since equipped with a function of allowing users to transmit and receive information with TVs, these image display devices provide various functions which meet the users' needs in comparison to the existing TVs unilaterally delivering information.
Thus the image display device is called as an interactive TV. The image display device may be connected to an internet line through a wired or wireless communication network and provide various functions such as web surfing and VOD viewing, social network service, or game.
In addition, the image display device may provide a function of receiving images or photos through a network or an external storage device and displaying them. Accordingly, the user may see the images or photos through a large screen of the image display device.
In addition, the image display device may operate various applications driven in a mobile terminal.
Various applications driven in the image display device include a social network service (SNS) or a game, and in particular, include a fitness application interworking with an interworking device capable of interworking with the image display device and helping user's exercise.
However, when this fitness application is driven in the image display device, viewing the advanced image display device may be hampered.
In addition, it is also cumbersome to connect, to the image display device, the interworking device interworking with the image display device at the time of driving the fitness application and drive a corresponding application by manipulating a separate remote controller.